Not Your Typical Rainy Day
by emerald-hopes
Summary: One dreary afternoon, a group of Gryffindor sixth years find themselves playing a rather interesting game of truth or dare... *FINAL CHAPTER NOW UP!*
1. Dean's Shocking Discovery

TITLE: Not Your Typical Rainy Day

AUTHOR: emerald-hopes

RATING: PG, but that may change in later chapters

SUMMARY: One dreary afternoon, a group of Gryffindor sixth-years find themselves playing a rather interesting game of truth or dare. . .

"Rain, rain, go away, come again some other day."

"Bloody hell Hermione! What are you singing?" Ron Weasley looked up from his Herbology book, a pained look on his face. "I'm TRYING to study over here!"

"That's a laugh!" said Harry Potter, pointing to Ron's parchment. What should have been his essay was the name 'Padma Patil' scribbled about 50 times.

Hermione looked indignant. "For your information Ron," she said, standing up and moving away from the large window in the common room, "I was singing a Muggle children's song. Is that okay with you?"

"Apparently not – otherwise his ears wouldn't be bleeding!" muttered Seamus Finnegan from a nearby table. Neville Longbottom stifled a laugh. Hermione turned to them and glowered.

"What is everyone's problem today?" she asked. "Earlier Parvati practically bit my head off when I knocked her brush off the vanity, Lavender had a fit when she couldn't find her toothpaste-"

"I would too, if I were her," whispered Dean Thomas, who had joined the group. Harry laughed.

"And now we're all sitting around bored and biting each other's heads off!" finished Hermione dramatically, pacing around in a circle. "This constant rain has made us all loony!"

"So do something about it if you're so smart!" said Ron, closing his textbook.

All of a sudden Hermione got a gleam in her brown eyes. "Thanks Ron," she said slowly, "I think I've got the perfect idea that will keep us occupied AND entertained at the same time!"

"Oh no," moaned Seamus. "We don't have to look anything up, do we? Because the last time you-"

"Shut up," hissed Hermione, "Do you want to have fun or not?"

No one said a word.

"That's what I thought. Now, have you ever heard of the Muggle game Truth or Dare?" asked Hermione, taking a seat next to Harry on the couch.

He nodded. "Dudley talked about it sometimes, but I've never actually played," he said.

Ron looked suspicious. "Can someone tell the rest of us what Truth or Dare is?" he complained.

As Hermione began to explain, some more Gryffindors gathered to hear about the game. Parvati, Lavender, and Dean Thomas all looked interested.

"So what do you think?" asked Hermione when she had finished her explanation.

Ron shrugged. "Sounds like a load of rubbish to me," he said in a rather snotty voice.

"Oh, come on!" said Hermione. "What would you rather do: play a game, or do your HOMEWORK?"

"Well. . ."

"Come on, it'll be fun!" exclaimed Hermione, her bushy brown hair bouncing as she got up and looked around at everyone.

"I'll give it a try," said Lavender. Parvati nodded her agreement.

Slowly the others, except Ron, decided to join the game. Finally, when they were all looking at him expectantly, he gave an exasperated sigh.

"Fine," he said, "just don't expect me to do anything that will make me look like a complete idiot!"

"That wouldn't be too hard," whispered Lavender. Parvati giggled.

The group cleared a small area on the common room floor and sat down in a circle. Hermione smiled when they were all settled.

"Okay, I'll start," she began. "Dean, truth or dare?"

"Uh. . ." he stammered, not wanting to look like a sissy for picking 'truth' but at the same time afraid of what might happen if he said 'dare.' "Let's see. . . Dare!"

"All right," Hermione had a wicked grin on her face. "Go to Snape's bedchambers and knock on the door. When he answers, act all seductive and ask him if you can be his mistress."

Sean's mouth dropped open, Neville let out a gasp, and Parvati gave a small shriek of horror.

"Are you CRAZY?!" cried Dean. "Snape will MURDER me!"

His protest was met with no sympathy from Hermione.

"You chose dare," she told him simply, a sickeningly sweet smile on her face. "And just to be sure that you actually do it, we're all coming with you."

Dean groaned but knew he had lost the battle. He grudgingly led the group out into the hall and down the stairs to the dungeons.

Twenty minutes later they all returned, roaring with laughter. Dean, although quite embarrassed, was laughing as well.

"Who would have thought that Snape, of all people, already HAS a lover!" cried Harry, wiping his eyes as he sat back down on the rug.

"I know!" said Seamus, also taking his seat. "I can't believe we just saw that!"

Ron was mortified. "I just saw SNAPE practically. . . Eww!"

That just made everyone laugh harder. When they finally calmed down, Hermione turned to Dean.

"Okay Dean," she said, "it's your turn to ask someone."

"Hmmm. . ." said Dean, tapping his index finger against his chin. He looked slowly around the circle before his eyes came to rest on Harry.

"Harry, truth or dare?" asked Dean, a plan already forming in his head.

A/N: So, what do you think? This is my first attempt at a humorous Harry Potter fic, so if you have any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, I'm all ears. Thanks!

ANNA


	2. Harry's Strip Tease and Lavender's Confe...

TITLE: Not Your Typical Rainy Day

AUTHOR: emerald-hopes

RATING: PG, but that may change in later chapters

SUMMARY: One dreary afternoon, a group of Gryffindor sixth-years find themselves playing a rather interesting game of truth or dare. . .

A/N: Wow! I really didn't expect to get so many reviews. Thank you all so much for your support; it really means a lot to me. And now, on with the story!

"Harry," said Dean evilly, "I dare you to do a strip tease for everyone."

The group was silent. Harry had gone absolutely white, Hermione's eyes were the size of saucers, and Ron's left eye was twitching. Finally Lavender spoke.

"Well, what are you waiting for Harry?" she asked, a smile upon her face. Clearly this was something she wanted to see.

"Yeah Harry," added Parvati. "Come on, show us your stuff!"

Everyone turned to stare at Parvati.

"What?!" she cried. Then, realizing what she had said, she hastened to add, "Oh, not like that! I meant. . . Show us how good you are at. . . Ah. . . Oh, never mind. . ."

"There is no effing way I'm doing a strip tease," said Harry defiantly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay. . . I'll revise my dare." Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Dean put up a hand to stop her. "You still have to strip," he told Harry, "but only down to your knickers."

"Some revision!" muttered Ron, who clearly did not want to see his best friend acting like a drunken animal.

"Fine!" said Harry, who was tired of the boys' embarrassment and the girls' eagerness. He stood up and looked around at the group.

And then he was off, first throwing off his robe with a flourish to reveal a T-shirt and dark jeans. Everyone was laughing as he took off his shirt and danced in front of Hermione, Lavender, and then Parvati. His distinct attempts at staying away from his male friends did not go unnoticed, but nobody cared. When Harry unzipped his pants and danced his way out of them, the girls went wild and the boys applauded. Lavender even took a Galleon out of her pocket and placed it in the waistband of Harry's boxers.

When Harry was done he quickly got dressed and sat back down, his face beat red from embarrassment and pride. He couldn't believe he'd done something like that!

"Good one mate!" said Ron, who was actually laughing.

A moment later, when they were calm, Harry said, "Okay, so it's my turn. . . Hmm. . . Ah! Lavender, truth or dare?"

Lavender's eyes grew huge. "Me?!" she squeaked.

Seamus rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you ARE playing, aren't you?" he asked.

"Umm. . . Truth. . ." said Lavender slowly.

"Tell us the extent of your romantic escapades," Harry said immediately, as though he'd been planning it for a year.

"What? Where did you get "the extent of your romantic escapades" from?" inquired Hermione, looking at Harry.

He shrugged. "Sometimes when I get bored in the summer I read my aunt's romance novels," he said nonchalantly, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Lavender was deep in thought. "Well. . . I. . . There was this one time, at band camp. . ." she began.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed everyone.

"Wow, you've actually seen that American Muggle movie? I though I was the only one here who saw it," said Lavender.

"Duh, who DIDN'T see "American Pie"?" asked Hermione.

"Even I saw it!" cried Neville.

"Hey, you haven't answered my question," Harry reminded Lavender.

"Oh yeah," she said. "The "extent of my romantic escapades", as you put it… Well, one time I drank a little too much Fire Whisky and sort of ended up in bed with someone. .

"WHAT?! You never told me!" cried Parvati, hurt at the thought of her best friend keeping something a secret form her.

"Who was it?" asked Ron curiously.

Lavender paused just long enough to shoot a fleeting look at Dean. But she wasn't fast enough, because Hermione caught it.

"Aww, Lavender and Dean have been keeping something from us!" she said with a sly smile on her face.

Both Lavender and Dean turned bright red and the others laughed.

"Fine Hermione!" said Lavender. "Truth or dare?"

Everyone's laughter quickly died down. Would Hermione play it safe and choose truth. . . Or would she take a chance and choose dare?

A/N: Hehehe – it's a cliffy you guys! Sorry, but I'm fresh out of ideas right now, so if you have any suggestions, you can post them in a review or e-mail them to me if you want to keep your idea a secret – at least until it's in the story, that is!

Also, I'm thinking of having one chapter for each person in the group, so I can focus on one round at a time. Although I may put two rounds in some, as I did here, if one isn't very long. I don't know.

Anyway, stay tuned for another exciting chapter, coming soon to a computer near you!

ANNA


	3. Hermione Tells It Like It Is and Neville...

TITLE: Not Your Typical Rainy Day

AUTHOR: emerald-hopes

RATING: PG, but that may change in later chapters

SUMMARY: One dreary afternoon, a group of Gryffindor sixth-years find themselves playing a rather interesting game of truth or dare. . .

A/N: Thanks so much to all my reviewers, especially the ones who gave me ideas for truths/dares. You know I love you all!

Before I begin, I have to give credit to fake-truth86 for e-mailing me the idea of Hermione's dare. I only changed it a little bit. :)

Hermione bit her lower lip as she thought. Truth. . . Or dare?

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Hermione said, "Truth."

Now everyone's attention shifted to Lavender as she pondered what to ask Hermione. In a minute she nodded slightly and smiled to herself as she said, "Hermione, tell us about your first kiss."

"Kiss?!" cried Dean. Hermione shot him a nasty look. She also glanced sideways at Harry. She knew it would be "right" to say his name and briefly explain that night on the Astronomy Tower. . . But she was playing TRUTH or dare, and Harry had not, in fact, been the first person she'd kissed.

It was obvious that Harry assumed Hermione would say his name, because his face had gone red again and he was squirming in his seat. When Hermione began to speak he looked up expectantly only to get the shock of his life.

"Well, remember how I went to the Yule Ball with-"

"VIKTOR KRUM?!?!" yelled Harry, staring at Hermione.

"Oh, calm down Harry! What did you expect to happen? I'm not as innocent as you may think." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Harry indignantly.

The group was silent. No one had been sure of what had gone on between Hermione and Krum, and at the same time no one cared to think about it. After a long awkward silence Lavender said, "Is that all you wanted to say Hermione?"

"No, I'm not done yet," stated Hermione, still glaring at Harry for assuming she was a "good girl". "Viktor was an amazing kisser. It was ABSOLUTELY FANTASTIC."

Ron shook his head and Lavender and Parvati exchanged looks. After another moment Hermione seemed to have recovered, because she said brightly, "Okay! Um. . . Neville, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Neville squeaked, too scared to say 'dare'. After what Hermione had made Dean do, he wasn't about to take any chances!

"Ah. . . All right. Neville, who in this group of people would you like to date?" asked Hermione, seeming rather pleased with herself.

Neville turned bright red and mumbled something incoherent.

"Sorry, what was that? We couldn't here you," said Seamus cheerfully.

Neville raised his voice a decibel to say, "P- Parva- Parvati."

"Oh!" exclaimed Parvati, her hand flying to her mouth in surprise. "I- I didn't know. . ."

"Neither did I," said Dean, looking curiously at Neville. "Say, what other secrets have you been hiding from us?"

"You'll have to wait until I say 'truth' again to find out," replied Neville smugly.

Dean rolled his eyes but said nothing. Neville was now deep in thought, considering who to choose.

With a sly smile on his slightly pudgy face, he eyed his victim of choice.

A/N: I know it really shouldn't have come as a surprise to Harry that Hermione had kissed Krum, but I needed a bit of drama. Sorry! And I know this is a short chapter, but I've been really busy studying lately.

I have midterms starting Thursday and ending Wednesday, so I don't know if I'll be able to update again between now and the end of my exams. But you still love me, right? :)

ANNA


	4. Author's Notes

A/N: Hello, hello! I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, but things have been so crazy lately that I haven't had the chance. But don't worry – I'm working on the next chapter now and I promise to have it up this weekend. Like some of my friends, I'M not going to COSTA RICA for a week starting tomorrow. Hmph. Anyway, I just thought I'd check in with everyone to let you know that I'm still alive and haven't forgotten about the fic!

ANNA


	5. Seamus's Unfortunate Dare and Parvati Sa...

TITLE: Not Your Typical Rainy Day

AUTHOR: emerald-hopes

RATING: PG, but that may change in later chapters

SUMMARY: One dreary afternoon, a group of Gryffindor sixth-years find themselves playing a rather interesting game of truth or dare. . .

A/N: I'm really, really sorry that it's been so long since I've updated, but suddenly my teachers seem to find it amusing to shoot tons of work on us every day. Not funny. Anyway, I'm expecting this fic to only be another two chapter, including this one, so enjoy!

Still smiling, Neville pronounced the name of his choice slowly, "Seamus. . ."

Seamus's eye twitched slightly. "Yes?" he asked.

"Truth or dare," inquired Neville, shifting slightly on the floor.

Seamus bit his lip as he thought it over. "Ah, what the hell," he said. "Dare!"

"Are you sure?" said Neville.

Seamus rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm bloody sure. Now what do I have to do?"

Neville sat up straighter, clearly enjoying his position of authority. "Seamus," he began, "I dare you to. . ." he trailed of, trying to be suspenseful.

Harry groaned. "Come on Neville, say it while we're still young," he demanded.

"Fine," said Neville. "Your dare," he started, turning to Seamus, "is to go find Professor McGonagall and ask her if she'll consider sleeping with you now that you have birth control. . . In other words, that you had a vasectomy."

The group was absolutely silent. Then, all of a sudden, Hermione burst out laughing, her face turning bright red. "Neville, that's GENIUS!" she cried, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Everyone but Seamus joined in the laughter. "What! I have to pretend that I- that I can't have kids and THAT'S why it's safe to sleep with me!"

"Yes indeed," said Neville smugly.

"Bastard," muttered Seamus as he stood up.

"What was that?" asked Neville, also standing up.

"Nothing," said Seamus hastily.

"Come on, let's all see this dare in action!" exclaimed Parvati eagerly, walking over to the portrait hole.

Giggles were suppressed as everyone followed Seamus out of the common room and down the hall to find their Deputy Headmistress.

Half an hour later they were all seated again in a big circle in Gryffindor's common room. No one looked too happy.

"A week of detention!" moaned Seamus, leaning back against a couch.

"And forty points from Gryffindor!" added Lavender, shooting a nasty look at Neville.

"Well, I- uh. . . You see. . ." he stammered nervously.

"Oh, come on you guys," said Harry lightly. "Detention isn't THAT bad, and besides, we can win those points back easily. It's no big deal."

"Shut up Harry," said the entire rest of the group at once.

"Well sor-ry," he said huffily, crossing his arms over his chest. "Maybe this game wasn't such a good idea after all," he suggested with a sideways glance at Hermione.

"Don't you give me that look Harry James Potter," she warned," Or you see who's bed you WON'T be in tonight!"

Silence.

Actually, they stayed silent for so long, gaping at Harry and Hermione with their mouths open, that the author got bored and had to interject.

ANNA: Hello? We're trying to write a story here! So what if they're been screwing each other right under your noses! Get over it so we can finish the stupid game!

EVERYONE: Shut up Anna!

Luckily the author's brilliant charade worked, and soon Seamus had picked Parvati for the next round.

"Truth," said Parvati hastily. No way was SHE going to get stuck with detention!

"All right. . . If you had to marry one of the girls in this circle, who would it be and why?" said Seamus.

"You mean besides you?" asked Parvati, smirking.

Seamus opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it.

"Um. . . Uh. . . I would have to say. . . Lavender," muttered Parvati.

"What was that?" asked Seamus gleefully.

"I SAID, IF I HAD TO MARRY ONE OF THE GIRLS IN THIS CIRLCE I WOULD CHOOSE LAVENDER BECAUSE SHE'S A DAMN GOOD KISSER!" yelled Parvati.

Gasps came from around the group. Neville was shocked that his crush Parvati was a possible bisexual, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Seamus were just plain startled, Dean hadn't known that he was sleeping with a possible bisexual, and Lavender had never thought that Parvati would actually spill their secret.

"Wow," said everyone at once.

"Maybe we should just let that one go for now, what do you say?" asked Hermione quickly.

The others agreed. . .

Okee dokee! Only one more chapter to go, and this fic will be done! Please RR!

ANNA


	6. Author's Notes Again

Wow I bet there are a lot of people who really want to kill me right now. I am SO FREAKIN' SORRY about not updating you guys! Holy cow I can't even believe I've kept you hanging for so long, especially since I can't stand it when authors write a story and then discontinue it without any notice at all. So honestly, I'll write the last chapter ASAP! I don't have much time between school and volleyball and other crap, but I swear I'll get it done soon!

Love,

ANNA


	7. It's Me Again

Hi everyone in FFN land!

Wow, it's been a long time since I've been on the site and A LOT has changed! I need to get used to the formatting and everything all over again! Anyway, I just started my freshman year of college in September, and the last time I updated I think I was a sophomore in high school. Whoa, too long I know. I reread this story the other day and I love it, so I want to finish it. I promise I'll do it. For real. With that, I'm off to plan and finish up this fic! Tata for now!

ANNA


	8. Ron's Insane Challenge

A/N: Yes! I am FINALLY finishing this fic! I hope you all enjoy the last chapter!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Parvati, who was still rather red in the face, took a deep breath and gave a small smile as she looked at the one person who had yet to take part in the game.

"Ron…" drawled Parvati, "Truth or dare?"

The others turned to look at Ron, who was looking a little pink around the ears. He thought for a moment before mustering up a look of defiance and saying, "Dare!"

Parvati let out a small laugh. "Excellent." She said, her color returning to normal and a genuine grin on her face. "Ron Weasley, I dare you to…" she paused, looking absolutely wicked.

Everyone waited with baited breath for Parvati to continue. Finally she finished the challenge by saying, "I dare you to dress up in a sexy elf costume, find Draco Malfoy, and tell him you'll be at his service for as long as his pureblood heart desires."

Silence.

Then Ron exploded. "NO EFFING WAY!" he yelled, jumping up from his seat on the floor.

Hermione raised one finger, and, choking back laughter, announced, "The thing is Ron… You agreed to play, and now you have to do the dare, even if it means becoming your enemy's love slave."

With that everyone burst out laughing, except for Ron who remained rooted to the spot with his fists clenched.

"There's only one problem," he said a bit smugly. "I don't happen to own a – what did you call it? – Ah, yes. I DON'T HAVE A FLIPPING SEXY ELF COSTUME! HA! TAKE THAT YOU GITS!" he finished with a big smile.

"Oh, that won't be a problem," Neville piped up. "I have one in my trunk upstairs."

Everyone turned to stare at Neville, their mouths agape.

"What?!" he squeaked, turning a bright shade of red. Neville cleared his throat, then said defensively, "It's actually rather comfortable, believe it or not."

"Well then it's settled," said Parvati, clapping her hands together. She turned to Ron. "Okay Ron, go get dolled up for Draco!"

Ron trudged up the staircase to the boys' dormitories while a chorus of laughter followed him. When he returned a few minutes later he was quite a sight to behold. The costume was various shades of beige and olive green and camp complete with ears attached to a headband, which Ron was carrying in his hand. On his feet were slippers made to look like the feet of a house elf. A bit farther up a short tattered skirt encircled Ron's hips, and a lot of skin was left bare due to the tight bandeau top on Ron's chest.

"Okay guys," said Ron, looking at the group, whose truth or dare participants were so shocked they were unable to speak, "I put on the rest of this hideous monstrosity, but I am NOT putting on the ears!"

"Someone's a bit uncomfortable in their masculinity," snickered Lavender. Harry doubled over in laughter.

"Come one mate," said Harry, wiping tears from his eyes, "It's the only way to get the full effect!"

"Elf ears, elf ears, elf ears!" Dean and Seamus began chanting. Soon everyone joined them and Ron was left with no choice but to slap the headband over his fiery red hair.

"Yes!" Parvati punched the air with her fist. "Let's get this show on the road!"

Twenty minutes later, a shocked group of Gryffindor students returned to the Gryffindor common room and sat in a circle staring at one another.

"Um." said Hermione. It wasn't so a contemplation as it was a statement of her confusion.

Suddenly, Ron bolted out of the common room, yelling over his shoulder, "I need to find some magical cleaner right now! Broom closet, here I come!"

That helped to ease the tension, and everyone laughed a bit.

"Who would have thought Malfoy would actually kiss Ron?" asked Neville, frowning in confusion.

"Well, maybe Draco thinks Weasley is pretty hot," suggested Seamus, shrugging.

"And you also think he's hot?" inquired Parvati, still shocked at the outcome of her suggested dare.

"Nooo, I'm just saying… Hey, I am quite secure in my manhood, thanks very much," said Seamus.

"All right, all right… I think that's enough of this game for now, what do you say?" asked Harry, who was still a bit shaken from the sight of Draco Malfoy shoving his tongue down Ron's throat.

"I second that!" said Hermione, raising her hand. Everyone else nodded in agreement but said the game was fun and they should all play again sometime.

Everyone began to disperse to find something else to do when all of a sudden Dean said, "Hey guys… Isn't it bad that Ron's going to put magical cleaner in his MOUTH?!"

The group stopped and stared at each other in horror.

"Crap!" yelped Hermione. She turned and ran toward the portrait hole, the others at her heels. "Ron! Ron! Um, I know your mouth probably has lots of diseases in it right now, but – Ron!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hooray! So what did you all think? Do I still have it, or should I stick to college work from here on out? And does anyone have any ideas for another fic, or for continuing the others I have uploaded? Thanks to everyone who stuck it out, I know it was an insanely long wait. I love you all!

ANNA


End file.
